El cumpleaños de Adrien
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: Entonces Adrien comprendió, que una mujer planeando un cumpleaños, puede ser mas diabólica y sádica que el mismo hawk moth.
1. Chapter 1-Desastre de cumpleaños 1

**Aclaración:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and chat noir no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado para mis fanfics sin fines de lucro._

 **Summary** ** _: Entonces Adrien comprendió que una mujer planeando un cumpleaños, es mas diabólica y sádica que el mismo hawk moth.  
_**

 _Capitulo- Desastre de cumpleaños, parte 1_

El dia comenzó normal para Adrien. Se despertó sabiendo que hoy era su cumpleaños, Palpo al lado de su cama tratando de encontrar el cuerpo durmiente de su princesa.  
Mas su sorpresa fue grande, al no verla dormida, como siempre desde que habían decidido vivir juntos.

Igual no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a duchar, cuando acabo su ducha, se vistió casualmente ya que hoy no tenia sesión de modelaje.  
Bajo las escaleras de la casa que había comprado para vivir con Marinette, Una bonita casa en los suburbios.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su inmensa cocina, vio a marinette de espaldas a el levantando algo, la cocina estaba tan bien decorada, en la mesa había de todo tipo de platillos deliciosos que el amaba.

Marinette que aun no reparaba en su presencia, se dio vuelta con un enorme pastel, Adrien estaba justo detrás de ella y cuando dio un paso con el pastel, este mismo se quedo desperdiciado en la cara de el joven modelo.

-¡Adrien! ¿Por que carajos no me avisaste que estabas aquí?.- Adrien con los ojos cerrados, a causa del dulce, solo atino a decir un "Lo siento".

Marinette tomo unas toallas y empezó a limpiarlo.

-El dia no debía empezar asi.- paro de limpiar el pastel de la cara de su amado y bajo la mirada.-Y-yo, Lo siento gatito.- Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos azules. Adrien miro todo a su alrededor, ella en realidad se había esforzado haciendo todo eso, incluso le había puestos a la mesa unas hermosas flores, que ella misma cultivaba en su enorme jardín.

-No importa, Marinette- La aludida levanto la vista, y Adrien seco las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos.-¿Que tal si probamos todo estas delicias que hiciste?-Marinette sonrió y tomándolo de la mano lo sentó en la mesa.

La comida estaba servida en la mesa, y cuando Marinette le sirvió el quiché que había hecho, Adrien empezó a devorarlo en un segundo.  
Cuando iba a terminar su Quiché, se detuvo en seco y solamente atino a cubrir su boca con una mano, mientras corría hacia el baño. Marinette muy preocupada corrió detrás de el.

-¿Adrien?-Preguntó, desde afuera del baño.

-Mierda- respondió el rubio mientras vomitaba dentro de el retrete.

-Asi que, ¿en realiza soy un asco cocinando?-La peli-negra empezó a llorar, pensando que la razón de su repentina enfermedad era a causa de ella.

Adrien salio del baño, pálido y temblando.  
Marinette lo miro con compasión, mientras que Adrien por dentro estaba hecho una fiera.

-Marinette-Al final de un incomodo silencio Adrien hablo.

-¿Si?- El modelo solamente se relajo un poco.

-¿Por que mierdas mi comida tenia larvas?- Marinette le quedo viendo con curiosidad, corrió hacia la cocina seguida de Adrien.  
Al llegar vieron que en la comida había unas enormes larvas blancas.

-¡Oh, Adrien! Lo lamentó, deben aver venido de las flores.- tomo el plato de comida y lo lanzo a la basura.-Ahora mismo te sirvo mas.-ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Sabes que? Perdí el apetito, mejor iré a buscar algo de trabajo en mi agenda y...- Marinette lo miro amenazadoramente, y el solo atino a proseguir hablando- Y quedarme con mi linda novia en casa-repuso con una sonrisa asustada.

-Muy bien, Ahora te daré tres regalos ¡Pero irán por partes!, vamos por el primer regalo.-Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta la sala.  
-Como no te queda tiempo de practicar deporte, y se que te encanta, este es mi primer regalo.- Le dio una caja decorada con listones verdes y negros, y una linda patita de gato como el de su anillo.

En ese momento tikki y plagg bajaron de su habitación y notaron a un Adrien emocionado abriendo una cajita decorada.

-¡El cumpleaños de Adrien! Plagg, se me olvido- plagg le cubrió la boca con una de sus patitas y le susurro al oído:

-No nos han visto, huyamos.- ambos salieron volando de ahí y se metieron a la cocina.  
Adrien abrió la caja y vio una pelota de futbol muy linda.

-¡Oh marinette!, esta genial, Gracias.- Marinette lo abrazo y le propuso que salieran a jugar con ella al patio.

Ambos salieron de la casa y empezaron a jugar al estilo "futbol callejero".

Marinette corría intentando quitarle el balón a su novio, debía admitir que el gatito era muy ágil.  
Cuando el modelo corrió con la pelota intentado engañar a marinette, ella se la quito y corrió velozmente dejándolo atrás.

-No es justo, ¡Te deje quitármela!- Marinette rio un poco y empezó a hacer dominadas con la rodilla.

-Si claro gatito, pero ¿Sabes hacer esto?.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
Adrien tomo el balón y empezó a hacer dominadas.

-Se hacerlo mejor que tu, my lady- empezó a azotar el balón contra su rodilla mas fuerte, lo que no vio venir, fue el golpe que se metió con el balón en la nariz, cayo al suelo con un pequeño chorrito de sangre.

-¡Adrien!- Marinette corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse.-Eres un imprudente, Chat No... Es decir, Adrien.-

-Perdón boogabo-Ella solo soltó un suspiro, fue adentro por un botiquín, cuando acabo de limpiarlo, puso una curita entre el puente de la nariz y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Me preocupas, estupido gato-

-No lo volveré a hacer.-decía Adrien con su cabeza agachada. Marinette que se sentía mal por que este dia no estaba saliendo según lo tenia planeado, tuvo la idea de darle su próximo regalo, a si por lo menos lo alegraría un poco.

-¿Que tal si te doy tu otro regalo?.- Lo miro con una sonrisa pícara.  
Adrien mal interpretando lo que quería decir, hizo una sonrisa idéntica a la de chat Noir y le respondió:

-My lady, ¿compro los condones? O ¿Quiere un pequeño Catbug?.- Marinette borro su sonrisa, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su cara, y en ese instante le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Adrien.

-¡No ese tipo de regalo, imbecil!.- Adrien se sobó donde le había pegado la chica de coletas.

-¡Ash! Hablaba de... ¡Pasar el resto de el dia jugando video juegos con tu novia!, y si me logras ganar pues...-esta vez puso una sonrisa maliciosa y se acerco hasta rozas narices con el.- puede que te de mas que un beso.- Ahora el rubio parecía un tomate.

-Aceptó princesa.- Adrien y Marinette se dirigieron a su habitación, donde habían unos controles para jugar Mario cars. Encendieron el Wii y empezaron a jugar.

 _..._

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, quiero hacer de esto un ¿Two-shot? Bueno como sea, vere si mañana puedo subir el capitulo 2 x'D**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and chat noir no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado para mis fanfics sin fines de lucro._

 **Summary** ** _: Entonces Adrien comprendió que una mujer planeando un cumpleaños, es mas diabólica y sádica que el mismo hawk moth.  
_**

 ** _capitulo 2-_** Desastre de cumpleaños 2

-¡Mierda!, eso no es justo- El rubio lanzo el control contra el suelo, estaba furioso.  
Marinette siempre le ganaba en los video juegos, nunca podía superarla.  
La oji-azul reía ante el comportamiento infantil de su novio.

-Vamos Adrien, no te enojaras por una derrota ¿O si?- Adrien tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo y un pequeño puchero, causado por el enojo.

-Eran tres regalos, si mal no recuerdo.- Marinette sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.  
Lo guio hasta la planta baja de la casa.  
-Mari, ¿A donde vamos?- El y marinette bajaron las escaleras de la sala, y se encontraron con todos sus antiguos compañeros de escuela.

Ellos sonrieron y gritaron con todas sus fuerzas: "Feliz cumpleaños, Adrien".

Adrien vio a Marinette entusiasmado.  
Ella sabia que Adrien jamas había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, y tener una asi le alegraría ese dia.

-Viejo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Nino llego a abrazar a Adrien.

-Gracias amigo, ¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso de haya?- señalo una mesa llena de botellas.  
Aun cumpliendo los 20 años, Adrien nunca supo que era cerveza, jamas lo dejaron probarla.

-Eso es tequila, mi hermano- Adrien se acerco a las botellas y destapo una.  
Sirvió un poco en un vaso y lo tomó de un solo trago.

-¡Arg!, esta fuerte- Sirvió otro vaso y lo volvió a tomar- Amigo esto es delicioso.

-Ten cuidado, Adrien.- decía el moreno, quitándole la botella de las manos- podrías emborracharte- El rubio volvió a tomar la botella y sirvió otro vaso.

-Se controlarme bien, Nino-dijo, mientras se servía otro vaso.

4 caballitos, un tequila y 3 botella de vodka después.

-Upside inside out  
She's living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca- El rubio cantaba a todo pulmón en medio de la fiesta, todos lo miraban extrañado.

Marinette se acerco hacia el, y lo tomo de el brazo.

-Adrien, ¿Que te pasa?- Adrien le sonreía como idiota a mas no poder.

-Nada me pasa cebra parlanchina- Se subió a una mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de todos- Yo soy el gran Chat Noir.

Todos se quedaron en total silencio ante la repentina confesión de el rubio.  
Segundos mas tarde en toda la sala se oían carcajadas y algunos diciendo: "Esta demasiado ebrio."

Marinette suspiro aliviada, todos empezaron a despedirse de ellos e irse.

Cuando la casa quedo completamente vacía, Marinette noto que Adrien estaba dormido en el suelo.  
Sonrió perversamente, era hora de vengarse de el, por su confesión.

Fue por un balde de agua y una vara.

Posicionó la vara enfrente de la cara de su novio, y en uno de los costados dejo el balde con agua.  
Tomó una de las manos de el chico y la metió en ma cubeta con agua.

Adrien se levantó asustado por lo mojado de su mano, o había tenido otro sueño húmedo, o se había mojado con algo.  
Al momento que levanto la cabeza, un golpe fue a parar en su frente.

¿Que carajos había sido eso?

-¡JODIDO CATACLISMO!- El rubio llevo sus manos a su frente y cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Aver si asi, se te pasaba lo borracho- Adrien abrió un ojo, aun con las manos en su frente.

-¿Mari?, ¿Por que hicistes eso?- La oji-azul lo miro con furia en los ojos.

-¿Que por que lo hice?, ¡Maldito borracho!, casi revelas tu identidad.- Adrien se quitó las manos de la frente y solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente.

-¿Y-y a quien se lo dije?-Marinette suspiro y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, de todas formas nada paso-Adrien abrazo a marinette.

-Gracias por un cumpleaños inolvidable-Suspiro un poco- Aunque lleno de golpes.

Marinette sonrió mientras lo tomaba del rostro y le daba un tierno besó en los labios.

-¿Que tal si Ladybug y Chat Noir, van a dar un paseo nocturno?- Adrien sonrió. Una sonrisa idéntica a la de Chat Noir.

-Me encantaría, my lady.- y asi termino el cumpleaños de Adrien, lleno de desventuras y situaciones estupidas.  
Situaciones que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Aquí esta el final de la historia x'D**

 **y pues aquí hice sufrir mucho a Adrien, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Les agradezco que se pasen por aquí y lean, y si les gusto dejenme un review.**

 **Me despido, y recuerden seguir mañana mi nueva historia. :3 nos leemos luego.**


End file.
